


A Fistful of Data

by DataLore1



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Holodeck Character, Holodecks/Holosuites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataLore1/pseuds/DataLore1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very different take on just how Deanna found out that the copies of Data infesting their holodeck programme had all of the real Data's abilities. Basically an alternate version of the episode 'A Fistful of Data's' that doesn't deviate so much that the plot would be unrecognisable.. it just includes more sex and fun times. This was written as a bit of fun not to be taken overly seriously, but hey when was the cowgirl position ever more applicable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fistful of Data

**Author's Note:**

> \- I make no claim to Star Trek the next generation, it's characters, stories, logo's blah blah blah you get the picture. It all belongs to Paramount.. lucky bastards. Anyway onwards!-

Deanna trained her eyes onto Worf's face, determined not to allow her gaze to drift over to the jail cells bars, or the eerily familiar man leaning against them leering at her so obviously. It was more than a little uncomfortable to be stared at that way by someone she considered a very close friend, and nothing more in any circumstance. The hungry look in Data's eyes did not suit him, although she had to admit it would have if it wasn't such a glaring deviation from his usual self.

Thinking of a way to end their plight was a good distraction, and Deanna thought she might have an idea on how to get them both out of the holodeck programme from hell... alive.

"If we can just get to the end of this story the way it was designed to play out, the programme will automatically terminate." Sound logic, and she fully believed she was on the right track, but she wanted Worf's opinion, so she did her best not to fidget uncomfortably under Data's burning gaze while he mulled it over. Data seemed to take pleasure in her discomfort however, if the way he was smirking was any indication. Damn the programme for making their insolent charge look like their android friend!

Worf nodded after a moment, and declared. "You are right. I will begin by speaking to the people of this town. Perhaps somebody witnessed Alexander's abduction." He spared a disparaging glance over his shoulder towards Data as he turned to leave, and Deanna reluctantly stepped back to let him pass, when she was in actual fact loathe to be left alone. Worf's hulking presence couldn't fail to put anybody at ease, and a weak woman she was not but nobody was immune to fear. 

And she couldn't help it if Data was giving her the creeps in a big way.

The effect seemed to intensify the second Worf left, letting the jail's front door swing back on it's broken hinges with a clang. Clearly he was worried about Alexander, and with good reason too if the holodecks safety protocols were ineffective in protecting them all from harm. Deanna didn't blame him for wanting to make haste. Still.. the very air in the (admittedly dusty) room seemed to thicken in his absence. She could still feel Data's eyes on her back even with her back turned.

Eventually the tension grew too thick for her to stand, and she whipped around to face the man wearing her friends face, making a noise of exasperation as she flung both her arms outwards. "Can I help you?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, a defence against the delighted light sparking to life in narrowed golden eyes. 

No wait she was supposed to be playing a character here. It might effect how the story plays out if she were to break character, so she forced her posture into a relaxed slouch, and drawled in that lazy old west accent she'd be working on perfecting ever since Alexander invited her to the holodeck. "What d'ya think you're looking at? Rove them eyeballs over someplace else if you like em to stay in that pinched lil head y'hear?"

Data, or the holodeck character masquerading as him, promptly doubled over laughing, beating his fists on the bars of his cell in pure mirth. It was lucky he was so preoccupied, or he might have noticed how each hammering thump brought a little rain of dust down with it. Deanna's eyes widened in fear as she realised that this man possessed all the strength the real Data did, and it was just lucky for them that he didn't know it yet. She was keen to keep it that way.

"I say something funny? You find the barrel of a Winchester funny pal?" She walked over to the desk where it lay and stroked the smooth barrels with one finger, trying to look every bit as confident as she was supposed to feel so her threat held weight.

Data didn't exactly stop mocking her outright, but he obviously respected her gun enough to hold his hands up placatingly. "Hey hey keep your shirt on I was only playing with you some, meant nothing personal by it. Lets keep this all civil like until my pa gets here huh? Wouldn't want you wastin' a perfectly good shot you might need later."

Troi rolled her eyes, although she couldn't help feeling there may be some truth to that. Villains in old western stories never played fair to her knowledge, and with the safety protocols off.. well.. it could get messy. 

"Be good then, stop staring and I won't shoot you. Behave and I might even pick you up something you like.. sound fair to you?" She had to keep Data on her side for now. What he could do if he were to grow bored, and test the strength of his relatively flimsy restraints.. well it didn't bear thinking about.

Data seemed tempted by her offer at least. He cocked his head towards her, pushing a hand through his slicked back hair as though it took him any longer than a few nanoseconds to come to any conclusion.

"Sounds fairer'n what that ugly one was offerin.. you got yourself a deal. Say how about giftin me that there whisky bottle, as a gesture of good will huh? You give me that, I stop thinking bout what you look like under those mans clothes." A predatory grin spread his lips as his eyes roved up and down Deanna's form once more, undressing her with his eyes so thoroughly she felt completely vulnerably under his spell. Her skin crawled, but not in the unpleasant way it often did when she sensed unwanted desire directed her way from clients while her empathic skills were more active. In fact it was quite.. thrilling to be looked at that way by Data of all people.. something she found inherently surprising.

She'd never been attracted to her friend before, so why did the room feel entirely too hot all of a sudden? 

Fighting down a blush she nodded and went to retrieve the whisky from a desk littered with papers, mostly registers of former prisoners along with wanted posters. The bottle was half empty already, but it was more than most captives were granted so the character inside Data shouldn't feel too cheated. Really he was lucky she hadn't slapped him across the face already.. but then one didn't go slapping androids with polly alloy support structures and duranium skulls.

She dare not get too close to his cell, so extended the bottle out at arms length, just far enough away so that Data could only reach the bottle and not her hand.. or so she thought. 

Deanna didn't even have time to scream as strong hands gripped her wrists and pulled her tight to the bars. The whisky bottle was completely forgotten, and shattered on the ground as she dropped it, unable even to keep her grip on the narrow bottleneck let alone use it as an emergency weapon against her attacker. She struggled with all she had as she was flipped, but one of Data's arms was encircling her waist effectively pinning her to the bars of his cell, and her wrists were enclosed in the other hand. Kicking back was useless, as he didn't even seem to feel the blows that did land, and they were few in her panic.

"Let go of me! Data stop it you're hurting me!"

"Who in hellfire is this Data you and the ugly one keep mistaking me for? Wait no doesn't matter, just hold real still while I relieve you of the burden of those there keys and I won't hurt you any. You just be quiet now, wouldn't want anyone stumblin in here and seein something.. unfortunate.." Deanna gasped as she felt Data let go of her wrists, only to bring his free hand around her neck, squeezing lightly to leave no doubt about what that 'unfortunate something' would be.

Quivering, she stopped all attempts at struggling away from his grip, knowing how futile an effort that would be and how much more likely it made the possibility of gaining a broken neck. She gulped, and Data did not hide his delight in the feel of her throat constricting on the swallow. He instead stroked lightly over her pulse point, and leaned through the bars to bury his nose in her hair, taking in her scent with apparent relish. "Mmmm that's better, wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty lil thing." She shuddered as Data's grip around her waist loosened, giving the deception that she could break free if she wanted to. That was bullshit and they both knew it. Somewhere along the line Data had gotten a hint of just how powerful he could be, and was using that knowledge to full advantage now, teasing her, playing with her like a cat plays with a mouse. 

She felt his hand slip into her pants pocket and draw out a set of jangling keys. She also felt how his hand lingered unnecessarily long on the curve of her hip, and dragged sensually up her side and over the swell of a breast through her clothing on the way up, the better to exchange the keys to his other hand, the better to unlock his cell on that side without even needing to look. This man had all of Data's intellect, he would have picked out the correct key immediately, and with android dexterity freed himself from his flimsy cage.

Her voice was small and shaking as she spoke up, half hoping that Worf would come bursting in any second to save her, while another half battled with darker desires. This man wearing Data's face was dangerous, and that was oddly thrilling. "What are you going to do now? You're free to go.. I won't stop you, just let me live and I promise nobody will keep you from leaving this town."

Snorts of derisive laughter greeted her ears, and by craning her neck just so she could catch a glimpse of Data's face. She didn't need to be an empath to know exactly what the fake Data was feeling, the unrestrained lust dancing in his eyes told all. Again an unbidden wave of excitement washed over her, leaving her dizzy and exhilarated. She made up her mind then that she wouldn't mind one bit if this holodeck adventure were to take an unexpected turn. It was what most of the crew used their slot times for afterall.. and as a councillor she considered it a healthy way to release pent up stress, she'd recommended as much to certain patients in the past. No.. she would not mind at all if Worf were to be delayed.

"Now what's the hurry, can't wait to be rid of me huh? Seems a little hard to believe that you want me gone that bad, when you could have slipped away like a desert rattler by now." Deanna noted it was true, Data wasn't even trying to hold her back now, she could have escaped easily if she'd chosen the right moment. "Know what I think? I think you like being trapped a little too much. I think you'd just love to come take a look inside this here cell, see how the other half live." Data moved closer, and his voice was barely a whisper of breath against her ear, lips just brushing her skin, breathing warmth into her which all pooled low in her belly. She pressed her thighs together, suddenly aching for a mans touch with desperation she couldn't remember feeling for many long years.

She kicked off from the bars quick as a striking viper, wrenching free of Data's grip easily, and took three paces back. With shoulders square, and gaze defiant, she let him know in no uncertain terms that she was only doing this because it's what she wanted. He seemed surprised at her last show of strength, but ultimately knew he'd won, so he merely bit his lip, retreated to the back of his cell to lounge back against the bare bunk he'd been provided as sleeping arrangements, and crooked a finger at her. "Come get some."

Deanna didn't need telling twice. She all but wrenched the cell door off it's hinges as she entered Data's domain, and stalked towards her prey, kicking off her boots and shedding her vest on the way. Data grinned lasciviously, undoing the buckle of his belt with one hand and shoving his pants down past his hips to free his already impressive erection. Standing tall and proud, it was the only part of Data which didn't slouch as he lazily kicked the pants off just as Deanna pounced, attacking his lips with hers in a battle for dominance that he was sure to win. Her hands were busy ripping at his shirt buttons while he lifted her onto his lap, rutting against her still clothed crotch to make her moan shamelessly into his mouth.

She broke the kiss for air first, coming up flushed and dazed, lips puffy from Data's brutal assault. When was the last time anyone had kissed her like that? Distractedly she noted that Data's programming was probably responsible, she knew he had not only an intimate knowledge of what makes a woman tick, but the physical capabilities to pull just about every technique off. If she made it out of this programme alive she didn't think she could ever look the real Data in the eye again after knowing just how good he could make even a simple kiss.

With a growl of frustration she placed Data's hands on her clothed breasts to give him the hint that she wished to be rid of those barriers, and fast. He was only too happy to oblige, grabbing hold of the front of her shirt and pulling so hard that the fabric tore down the middle, reduced to useless tatters which he flung carelessly over his shoulder. She hadn't worn a bra, a fact which seemed to please him she noted with a glance down at his twitching cock. Data ducked his head to take one hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking so harshly that Deanna thought she had been bitten at first. She cried out and threaded her fingers in his surprisingly silky hair as he lapped at her sensitive nipples with abandon, paying each of them plenty of attention until they were red and sore, and the ache between her legs grew to be almost painful. 

She could take no more, she needed him NOW. "Data please.." She cringed at the sound of her voice, pathetic with need, but she felt Data shudder beneath her and knew he loved the sound of her begging like that. He didn't even comment on the usage of 'Data', too consumed with his own need to care.

Deanna was divested of her pants the same way as she had been of her shirt, and she was naked but for a traditional cowboy hat before him now. His eyes drank in her unveiled form, but only for a brief moment as he remembered her eager plea.. who was he to argue with a lady?

He snaked an arm around her waist to lift her forwards just enough until she was hovering over his sizeable dick, smirking at the look of desire in her eyes as he lowered her slowly onto himself inch by delicious inch, finally burying himself completely inside her eliciting a little sigh of pleasure from them both. Really he could get used to being in jail if it came with fringe benefits like this. She was so damn tight, hugging him so snugly that it took all his self control not to just flip her onto her back and fuck her so hard she would be unable to walk for a week.

"Move." One command was all it took. Deanna gasped out of desire at being ordered around with her usually passive friends voice. She'd never heard Data sound like that before, but it did some very nice things to certain parts of her anatomy, and she wouldn't mind hearing that again. Maybe she'd save this programme.. just with the safeties on next time. 

Giving into his command was easy however, as she'd needed no encouragement to begin fucking herself on Data's dick slowly, rolling her hips languidly to bring him in deeper each time. Her breath came out in soft gasps as he pulled her down onto him a little more, filling her up so tight that she thought he might split her in two.. it was beyond compare. Too long it had been since she'd had a damn good fuck.

Her nails dug into his shoulders hard as she started to move faster, bouncing up and down in Data's lap enough to make her breasts bounce in time with her rhythm. Watching the force of each impact was having an effect on Data too. Suddenly letting her ride him wasn't enough.. he needed more.

She shrieked as he lifted her as though she weighed nothing more than a feather, then cried out in pain as he slammed her against the bars of the cell again, only this time from the inside looking out. He placed one hand on her back to bend her over from behind, and used the other to rub up and down her slit as he plunged back into her from a new angle, this one rubbing all the right spots with each thrust hard enough to make her scream. Deanna had to grab tight onto the bars to keep from buckling to her knees as he pounded into her again and again, rubbing circles on her clit with skilled fingers until she could feel an orgasm building inside her faster than it had ever done so before. The bars rattled alarmingly each time she was pushed hard against them, and she silently hoped they could hold out longer than either she or Data could lest the building come down around them. "Oh god yes Data please more! Don't you dare stop I'm so close.."

Data let out a pleased little growling sound, almost a purr if it hadn't been tinged with effort, and he gripped tightly to her shoulder as an anchor for his forceful thrusts as he increased the speed to inhuman levels. His fingers would leave bruises, but his partner didn't seem to care if her cries of pleasure were any indication, and anyway this was way too good to stop. He could feel pressure building in himself too, and suddenly his own breath came out in grunts and pants as something snapped inside, taking him over the edge completely into bliss. He exploded inside her, filling her up with his hot android cum and all the while never even missing a beat, determined to bring her over the edge with him. "Aw fuck.." Was the only coherent vocalisation he could manage as pleasure overcame all five of his senses, but that combined with the feeling of being filled up finally sent Deanna careening into orgasmic bliss too.

She called Data's name so loud it would be a wonder if the captain hadn't heard it in his ready room, and the holodeck was mostly soundproof. Her knees buckled under the pressure, and Data had to pull her close, lowering them both gently to the floor where he continued to gently thrust and stroke her through the last remnants of her orgasm, kissing her passionately to muffle her whimpers. When she was finally done she collapsed against him bonelessly, nuzzling her cheek into his chest as she fought to catch her breath. She'd nearly passed out from the force of her pleasure, and it took a while of blinking to get her vision back into focus.. just in time to see a decidedly smug Data nod to someone over her shoulder.

Dread settled in her stomach as she slowly looked over at the doorway, locking eyes with Worf as he stared at her and Data with something less than disgust but more than disbelief. They were still joined together, naked, sweaty, stinking of sex... there would be no covering this up. Worf had seen too much.

"I.. I can explain.."

She would still be trying to explain days later, still failing.. and still finding it near on impossible to look either Worf or Data in the eye.


End file.
